Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)
Fruits Basket (フルーツバスケット), is a Japanese anime series created, written and illustrated by Natsuki Takaya. The series was adapted into 26 episodes, directed by Akitaro Daichi. The anime aired in Japan on July 5, 2001 to December 27, 2001. While the English version aired on October 29, 2002 to May 27, 2003. The series tells the story of Honda Tohru, a 16 year old orphan girl who, after meeting Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo, and Sohma Shigure, learns that twelve members of the Sohma family are possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac (十二支) and are cursed to turn into their animal forms when they are weak, stressed, or when they are embraced by anyone of the opposite sex that is not possessed by a zodiacal spirit. In the anime it is possible to transform through torso contact. The word "Fruits" in the title is always plural; the spelling originates from the transcription of the English word "fruit" into Japanese, where because there is no "tu" sound, "tsu" is used instead. The title comes from the name of a popular game played in Japanese elementary schools, which is alluded to in the series. Plot In the morning Tohru looks up at the sky, as she goes in her tent she bids farewell to a picture of her mother. She was walking to school and notices a house. She goes to check it out and sees zodiac ornaments on the porch. Shigure makes his first appearance and talks to Tohru about the ornaments. Yuki appears and is Shigure's cousin. Yuki and Tohru walk to school. Saki and Arisa are introduced as they protect her from the Prince Yuki Fan Club. After school, Tohru goes to work then comes back home to her tent. Shigure and Yuki find her as Shigure laughs at her. They bring her to their house. Then a landslide happened by Tohru's tent. Tohru gets invited by Shigure and Yuki to live with them. Then she meets a hot-headed, orange-hair boy, Kyo, who is Yuki and Shigure's cousin. Before she can stop Kyo from fighting, she trips on him and hugs him. This turns Kyo into a orange cat, which shocks her. As she goes to get help, wood falls on to her head, which makes her hug Yuki and Shigure. Therefore this turns Yuki into a rat, and Shigure into a dog. Upon seeing her friends as animals, Tohru thinks that she is going crazy. While Tohru runs to a postman with the animal forms of Shigure, Yuki and Kyo whom she has accidentally touched when a wooden plank hits her head. Tohru exclaims at the postman to do something but the postman thinks Tohru's being crazy and passes her the mail. The dog (Shigure) seems to be clever enough to help out his 'owner' to get the mail. After the postman left to go somewhere else, Shigure explains the curse. Shigure states that the Sohma family has this curse for generations. Whenever they are hugged by the opposite sex, they would transform. He casually tells Tohru that Yuki is the rat, he is the dog and Kyo is the cat. Shigure then warned Tohru that when they changed (halfway they changed back), they are naked. A shocked Tohru runs into the wall. The next day, at school she has her school uniform washed after a dirty night. Yuki confronts her by saying that her memory might be erase because he witness this happening during his childhood. However Tohru tells him that if her memory is erase then Yuki has to promise that they will remain friends. She is allowed to stay in Shigure's house as long as she doesn't tell about the curse. Shigure even admits that Kyo is now going to their school, which angers Yuki. When Kyo is in their school, Arisa doesn't like him but she and Saki admits that his name is similar to Tohru's late mother. Ironically Tohru sees how Kyo in class as he hates being around others. Yuki admits to the females that they are cousins but not brothers. As more classmates look at Kyo, he runs off from the fan girls and Tohru sees how hard his life is. When Yuki confronts Kyo outside. Kyo gets angry and yells at him. However Tohru sees this as a fight and tries to break it however she falls and makes him turn into a cat. When Tohru aploziges for the misunderstanding, Kyo yells at her and she walks away. Yuki also walks away from Kyo in disgust. Tohru then sits under a red box thinking about the Chinese Zodiac. But when Arisa and Saki find her, she hits her head and makes up excuses. While Kyo skips class, he is at Shigure's house. Shigure tells him to try and get along with Tohru as he works on something. Shigure also tells Kyo to pick Tohru up from work because it's dangerous to walk out at night by yourself. After she finished work, Tohru walks in the forest by herself. However she mistook Kyo for a stalker and hits him with her briefcase. She apologizes to him and he forgives her. The two walk home as Tohru admits that she likes the cat which shocks Kyo. But Kyo tells her that it's not great being the cat. The next night after she finishes work she is picked up by Yuki. As the two talk outside a man pushes Tohru on Yuki and Yuki gets turn into a rat. As the two walk on the sidewalk Yuki tells Tohru that he wants to be like Kyo. However it runs out and Yuki turns back to normal. Yuki shows Tohru his secret garden and they protect it with a large sheet. As they are done Yuki says he will makes strawberries and Tohru is happy because she loves strawberries. When they are about to leave Yuki decides to bring the leeks with them. Much to Kyo's anger he has to eat leeks for dinner as Shigure admits food that Kyo hates. However he says he like Misco in soup but Yuki puts the leek in Kyo's mouth and tells him to eat. As Tohru sees how the two act she imagines how they want to be friends which freaks her out. After hearing he was living with Shigure, Kagura Sohma, the Pig of the zodiac, pays Kyo a visit, much to his chagrin. Tohru is surprised to discover that Kagura is actually older than them, despite her appearance. Kagura is madly in love with Kyo, and she is displayed as having dissociative identity disorder. Kagura is clumsy and ill-mannered, and causes quite the ruckus in the household. At first Kagura is envious of Tohru, due to her living situation with Kyo, but she ends up befriending Tohru before departing. Tohru finally goes back to living with her paternal grandfather, as his house renovations are complete. However, this turns out to be harder for Tohru than she thought, and leaves the Sohma family despondent. Joining Tohru in her grandfather's house is her paternal family, who view her more as a burden than a blessing. After a series of situations in which they are shown to be verbally abusive, Tohru's grandfather urges her to go where she would be happier. Since he admits that this happen with Kyoko many years. Yuki and Kyo arrive to retrieve her as she confesses that she is more satisfied living with the Sohma family. They all return to their house to meet up with Shigure. Tohru is happy to continue her new life living with the Sohma family. Tohru invites her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, to the Sohma household residence. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure worry about what will happen if Arisa and Saki discover the Sohma family secret. The three struggle as they try to get acquainted with the girls while hiding their nervousness. Over the course of the visit, the boys have numerous encounters making contact with the girls, thereby transforming into their animal forms. Arisa and Saki, unaware of their transformations, become very suspicious, and Tohru gets increasingly nervous after each close call. Arisa and Saki soon realize that Tohru belongs in the Sohma household residence, after seeing how the Sohma family admires her, and depart none the wiser. The high school is planning cultural festival, blueprinting a creative idea regarding rice balls. The class picks Yuki's hit-or-miss method over Kyo's all-or-nothing plan. Tohru realizes that Yuki and Kyo admire each other, comparing them to rice balls with pickled plums on their backs. During the cultural festival, Yuki is asked to wear a dress, much to his humiliation. Soon thereafter, Momiji Sohma and Hatori Sohma, pay a visit. Tohru learns from Hatori that Yuki has asthma, though it is steadily becoming less severe. Momiji insists on hugging Tohru just to transform into a Rabbit, causing complications for everyone. Yuki warns Tohru to not be alone with Hatori. Hatori privately enjoins her to visit the Sohma main residence, after which Tohru becomes worried that her memories may be erased. Tohru is amazed at the grandeur of the Sohma main residence. Hatori calls for her in his room, where she is told more about the Sohma family secret. Later, Momiji tells Tohru of the history of Hatori. It is revealed that he was involved with Kana Sohma, and that his left eye was injured by Akito. However, due to the fact that Kana knew so much about the Sohma family secret, he was forced to erase her memories. As it begins to snow, Hatori notices how strongly Tohru resembles Kana. Tohru accidentally slips off the front porch of the room, Hatori embraces her to break her fall, and turns into a Seahorse, rather than a Dragon. Once he reverts back, after drying off, Shigure turns up with Momiji and hot drinks. On the way home, Tohru catches a glimpse of Akito but does not officially meet him. While Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, along with Arisa and Saki, help spruce up the Sohma household residence for New Year's Day, Shigure is harassed by his editor, Mitsuru, finish his manuscript. After Mitsuru is given the manuscript and after Arisa and Saki help clean the house, Tohru is told that the boys will be spending their New Year's Day at a banquet held in the main residence. However, Yuki and Kyo have their own excuses not to go to. Shigure convinces the two to attend the banquet, but the three are stopped by Saki, who subtly convinces Yuki and Kyo to stay with Tohru, who would otherwise be spending the day alone, while Shigure goes on to the main residence alone. Shigure informs Akito of Yuki and Kyo's absence, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watch the sunrise together, making wishes for the New Year. The episode first starts as Hatsuharu Sohma is looking at a direction map after getting lost again. Two girls are behind him gossiping about how hot he is and if they should ask him out on a date. Haru puts on his goggles and gloves, riding on his bicycle to the Sohma's house. At a small shopping street, Kyo and Yuki are arguing in the middle of the street making the people around them nervous. Tohru comes out of the supermarket holding her groceries telling both Yuki and Kyo that she apologized for taking a long time. Yuki tells Tohru that it's okay while Kyo is still angry. While they are all walking together back home, Tohru thinks about her wish on New Year's that Yuki and Kyo would stop fighting and become friends. Yuki gets tired of Kyo's arguing so he pulls out a leek from the groceries bag and stuffs it into Kyo's mouth. Kyo calms down a bit while Tohru asks Yuki if he is alright. Yuki tells her that he will be alright, but he coughs. Back home, Shigure comes out of the bath asking if Yuki wants to have a bath next. Yuki replies that he will skip for the day. Tohru asks Yuki again if he feels alright and he tells her that he does feel a little sick. Tohru checks on him telling him that he has a slight fever. Tohru is worried about Yuki because of their school's annual running marathon. Kyo is pleased that Yuki is sick because he wants to race him at school and gloats that he will win. When Kyo leaves the room, Shigure reminds Yuki that if he stresses himself too much, he will turn into a rat. At their school's marathon, Yuki is having a hard time tying his shoes while the Yuki Fangirls are staring at him. They get angry when Tohru asks if he's okay because he didn't eat much. He tells her that he is fine while Kyo is hissing at Yuki while tying his own shoes. The girls run first so Tohru walks up to Saki and tells her that they should do their best today. After only a few steps of running, Saki falls and tells Tohru that she can't run anymore but that she will be right behind Tohru the whole race. Tohru agrees and keeps running. While she is running worries about Yuki. She then sees someone below a grassy hill and thinks it might be an old man because of his white hair. Tohru forgets about the race and runs down to ask if he's alright. It turn out to be Hatsuharu Sohma. She apologizes to him for thinking he was an old man. Haru asks Tohru if she knows who the Sohmas were. Meanwhile Kyo and Yuki race each other, leaving the other boys behind in defeat to wonder how they could run so fast. Back with Tohru and Haru, she tells Haru that she knows who the Sohmas are and if Haru is part of the Sohma family. Haru tells her that he is and then senses the boys approaching. Haru sets a trap with a rope and waits for Kyo to come closer. Kyo, coming at full speed ahead of Yuki, trips on the rope. Kyo's forehead bleeds and yells at Haru after realizing it was his fault. Haru then breaks the fourth wall, saying to the viewers what he just did to Kyo was very dangerous and tells not to do that as someone can get. Kyo is very angry because he was winning their race. Yuki is surprised to see Haru and asks him why he is not in school. Haru tells him that he got lost for three days trying to find them. Yuki formally introduces Tohru to Haru while Haru tells Tohru that it is a pleasure to meet her. Tohru wonders what Zodiac animal Haru is. A group of boys approach so the group goes under a bridge. Haru tells Kyo that he wants a duel and Kyo is annoyed that Haru got lost just to find Kyo to fight. Haru explains that he wanted to fight Kyo at New Years, but since Kyo didn't show up he came to find him. Kyo declines the challenge but Haru hits Kyo and insults him for not wanting to fight. It is at this point that his personality changes to "Black Haru" so Kyo has no other choice but to fight Haru. While they are fighting, Yuki coughs and tells Tohru to not interfere. He explains to her that Haru has two personalities, "White Haru" and "Black Haru." Haru calls Kyo a coward and threatens to have his way with Kyo's "girlfriend." Kyo looks over at Tohru and becomes angrier when he hears this. Yuki suddenly coughs harder and collapses. Haru and Kyo stop fighting as they realize what has happened. Haru runs to Yuki and asks if it's an asthma attack. Tohru is worried. Haru instructs Kyo to call the main house but Yuki does not want them to do that. Haru tries to figure out how to get Yuki back home quickly when Tohru tells Haru that she will do anything. Haru gets an idea and tells Tohru that she is cute. Haru hugs a shocked and embarrassed Tohru. He transforms into a cow and instructs Tohru to hug his neck so that he wont transform back while he transports Yuki. Back at the marathon, Saki is playing cards with two other boys. She gets a royal flush and the boys complain that she always wins. A teacher tells them to just go home if they won't run. The group makes it back to the house and Shigure laughs at how funny they must have looked with a cow. Yuki is back in his room sleeping when Shigure tells everyone that it was only a mild attack and that he will be fine. Tohru is still worried and tells Shigure that a cold is a serious matter and she wants to stay with Yuki. Shigure tells Tohru that he will get her belongings from school but Tohru tells him that he doesn't have to do that. Shigure insists he can do it, and Tohru thinks how selfless Shigure is. Unbeknownst to Tohru, Shigure is actually daydreaming about cute high school girls. Haru changes back into a human and tells everyone that he will call Hatori. Tohru screams in embarrassment because he's naked and Kyo yells at him to put on some clothes. Haru calls Hatori and tells Kyo that he seemed angry. Kyo tells him that it is Haru's own fault for disappearing for three days. Kyo storms out of the house, leaving Tohru and Haru in charge of Yuki. Haru asks Tohru if Yuki and Kyo still fight every day. Tohru tells Haru that they don't battle every day now, but that they do still argue. Haru seems relieved about that and believes that Tohru is the cause of it. As they walk back up to Yuki's room, Haru tells Tohru that Yuki was his first love. Tohru drops her ice bag in complete shock. Haru tells Tohru that because of the story, the cow was made fun of for letting the rat ride on the its back. Consequently, he hated rat since childhood for making the cow look like a fool. That's when his black personality was born, out of rage. He took karate lessons to get his anger out. When Haru saw Yuki one day in their youth, Haru yelled at him that it was his fault that he was always getting picked on. Yuki asks him that since he is so angry about it, then if it is true that he is a fool. Haru, in realizing his mistake, calms down and admits that it is not true. Yuki said he didn't think he was a fool, either. Haru discovered that day that Yuki was not the mean rat he always thought he would be. Tohru tells Haru that it was a wonderful story. Haru tells her that he noticed the way Yuki smiles at her and that maybe it's her influence that helped him soften up a little. Tohru denies this in embarrassment, but Haru says he can prove it. Haru whispers something to Tohru before Yuki wakes up. Tohru asks how Yuki is feeling and he asks how he got back home. Tohru tells Yuki that Haru carried him and Yuki thanks him. Tohru also tells Yuki that Haru told him the story about why he likes him. Yuki is annoyed and scolds Haru for boring her, but Tohru says, "It's okay, it was a nice story... Prince Yuki." Upon realizing she called him by his nickname, he instantly transforms into a rat with a flushed expression and Tohru cries. Haru is pleased that he was proved correct--that Tohru does have an affect on Yuki. Back at the school, Shigure and Kyo are playing Old Maid with Saki and a couple of boys. They turn out to get sick, too. Haru tells them that it was their own faults for staying out in the cold for so long, while Hatori tells himself that they are idiots. In the first half of the episode it's Valentine's Day. However Uo and Hana are disappointed when Yuki isn't crushed by a mountain of chocolate they had shoved in his locker. Later in class a girl is shown trying to give Kyo some chocolate. He then realizes it's Valentine's Day and tries to run away, running into Kagura at the school gates, who was waiting for him. At Shigure's house it is shown how Kyo keeps denying the chocolate that Kagura tries to give him, while telling Tohru that he hates chocolate. Making Tohru feel a little taken back, because she hadn't thought if everyone liked chocolate. After some ridicule from Shigure, Kyo eats Kagura's chocolate just so he can accept Tohru's. After Kagura leaves it goes to a scene where Shigure visits Hatori and makes him angry by joking around. In the second half of the episode it shows the final exams and Tohru was happy that Yuki had helped her study. Some boys praised Hana on how smart she must be being a psyhic, only to find out that she isn't and she had to take remedial classes. Tohru is called out of the room and after Yuki asked what's wrong, Tohru complete avoids answering it by talking about work. After getting home from work, Tohru finds that Momiji has cometo visit. They find out that Momiji is there to invite Tohru to the hot springs for White Day. However Tohru thinks it's too much but then agrees. The Sohma's then find out that Tohru hadn't paid her class dues and pieced together that the reason she didn't have enough money was because she spent it all on chocolates. After sending Tohru to the bath, and talking about how she was to giving. Momiji told them a story about this book that a classmate brought and the name of the story he told them was 'The Most Foolish Traveler in the World'. The story was about a traveller who fell for people's tricks to get things from him. Eventually he had absolutely nothing left and went into the forest. He was discovered by goblins and he allowed them to eat his body down until he was an eyeless head, and cried as the goblin left a slip of paper with the word 'Fool' on it, thought the traveller thought it was a gift and cried happily. Then he died still smiling. The other's in the room made connections to Tohru and the next day Kyo decided to go to the hot springs with everyone, but mainly with Tohru. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji go to the Sohma hot springs resort. The group is startled by the hostess of the host springs resort, and she later apologizes repeatedly for her actions. Tohru eventually learns that she becomes lightheaded when in the hot springs bath, especially when Momiji helps her sing with him. The hostess later reveals to Tohru that her son is a member of the Chinese zodiac. Later on Tohru plays ping-pong with Kyo, but she misses the ball served by him. As Yuki leaves the room, Tohru follows him, discovering that he admits he would have been ashamed to laugh in front of Kyo and Momiji. He then surprises her with a gift for White Day, two gold hair ribbons fit for a real princess. Afterwards, Tohru finds out that Momiji and Hatsuharu will be enrolled for high school the following semester, much to the surprise of Tohru. Momiji and Hatsuharu begin their first year in high school. Kyo saves Tohru from two high school boys while he helps Tohru look for Momiji and Hatsuharu. Kyo sees Momiji wearing a girls uniform, much to his chagrin, and sees Hatsuharu wearing a male uniform, much to his relief. The student council president, Takei Makoto, arrives to rant on about Momiji's outfit as well as Hatsuharu's seemingly unnatural black and white hair, however Hatsuharu defends Momiji's honor against Takei. Akito comes to the high school and introduces himself to Tohru. Yuki is terrified when he sees Akito with Tohru, assuming he threatened her, or did something else. Akito then confronts him about skipping the banquet held on New Year's Day. He threatens Yuki about his past, to when he was whipped constantly in an isolated room, which physically and mentally traumatizes Yuki. Tohru interrupts this by pushing Akito away, however feeling awful for doing it, in order to excuse Yuki to go back to class with her. Akito takes his leave soon thereafter. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa, and Saki all spend an afternoon playing badminton, in an attempt to cheer Yuki up. Meanwhile, Hatori philosophically mentions to Shigure that if Yuki could be hurt by Akito, then he could also be healed by Tohru. Difference Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Tohru's eye color is brown. But in the anime, her eye color is blue. *In the anime, when Hana and Arisa visit Shigure's house, there's a card game they play, and the three Sohma family members accidentally keep changing into their animal forms. But in the manga, the Sohma family members never change into their animal forms, and the card game is extended out. Also, during this section of the anime, we get a one-sentence background on Hana, and a brief flashback of Arisa's past and how she met Tohru. *In the manga, Momiji actually runs into Tohru before the Cultural Festival; she's at work at the time. Also in the manga, Momiji also tells Tohru about his father owning the bulding that Tohru works at before the Cultural Festival. But in the anime, Mommiji meets her at the Cultural Festival. Then in Episode 15 of the anime, he tells Tohru about his father owning the bulding that Tohru works at. *In the manga, Haru is also introduced early he first appears at the New Year's Celebration, and is seen talking with Shigure. But in the anime, he is introduced when Tohru's class are running laps. *In the manga, Tohru finds out about Hatori's Zodiac form in January. But in the anime, she finds out about Hatori's Zodiac form after New Years. Theme Songs :Opening *"For Fruits Basket" (Ep. 1 – 26) :Closing *"Small Prayer" (Ep. 1 – 24/26) *"Serenade" (Ep. 25 only) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yui Horie' as Honda Tohru *'Aya Hisakawa' as Sohma Yuki *'Tomokazu Seki' as Sohma Kyo *'Ryotaro Okiayu' as Sohma Shigure *'Yuka Imai' as Uotani Arisa & Young Akito *'Reiko Yasuhara' as Hanajima Saki *'Omi Minami' as Hanajima Megumi (Saki's little brother) *'Kotono Mitsuishi' as Sohma Kagura *'Ayaka Saito' as Sohma Momiji *'Kazuhiko Inoue' as Sohma Hatori *'Haruhi Nanao' as Sohma Kana & Kisa's Mother *'Mitsuru Miyamoto' as Sohma Ayame *'Akio Suyama' as Sohma Hatsuharu *'Kaori Nazuka' as Sohma Kisa *'Yuriko Fuchizaki' as Sohma Hiro *'Wakaba Murasaki' as Sohma Akito *'Junko Yamamoto' as Sohma Okami (Ritsu's Mother) *'Mina Tominaga' as Sohma Ritsu *'Miki Takahashi' as Kuramae Mine *'Norihiro Inoue' as Sohma Kazuma *'Reiko Yasuhara' as Honda Kyoko *'Hiroshi Masuoka' as Tohru's Grandfather *'Keiko Komyoji' as Tohru's Aunt *'Kaoru Suzuki' as Tohru's Cousin & Kisa's Teacher *'Masahito Yabe' as Tohru's Cousin (Male) *'Haruka Tomatsu' as Ari (Ep. 21) *'Etsuko Kozakura' as Mogeta (Ep. 21) *'Kazuhiko Inoue' as Evilman (Ep. 21) *'Akemi Okamura' as Mitsuru & Young Hatsuharu *'Yuji Ueda' as Takei Makoto *'Mwa Matsumoto' as Aida Rika *'Kaori Shimizu' as Minagawa Mokoto *'Yuuki Kajita' as Yamagishi Mio *'Kaoru Suzuki' as Gotou Mai *'???' as Kinoshita Minami *'Kazuyo Aoki' as Mokoto's Mother *'Azusa Nakao' as Momiji's Mother *'Toshihiko Seki' as Momiji's Father *'Kyosuke Ikeda' as Young Kyo *'Miki Machii' as Young Kazuma *'Isamu Sugaya' as Kazuma's Grandfather *'Miki Nagasawa' as Kyo's Mother :Englis *'Laura Bailey' as Tohru *'Eric Vale' as Yuki *'Jerry Jewell' as Kyo *'John Burgmeier' as Shigure *'Parisa Fakhri' as Arisa *'Daphne Gere' as Saki *'Hollie Townson' as Megumi *'Meredith McCoy' as Kagura & Mai *'Kimberly Grant' as Momiji *'Kent Williams' as Hatori *'Christopher Sabat' as Ayame *'Justin Cook' as Hatsuharu *'Kate Bristol' as Young Yuki & Kisa *'Aaron Dismuke' as Hiro & Young Akito *'Chad Cline' as Akito *'Julie Mayfield' as Kyoko & Okami *'Mike McFarland' as Ritsu *'Amber Cotton' as Mine *'Dameon Clarke' as Kazuma *'the late Brice Armstrong' as Tohru's Grandfather *'Cynthia Cranz' as Mitsuru, Tohru's Aunt & Kisa's Mother *'Kasey Buckley' as Tohru's Cousin *'Chris Cantrell' as Tohru's Cousin *'Libby Smith' as Kana & Minami *'Stacie Jolley' as Mogeta (Ep. 21) *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Ari (Ep. 21) *'Kyle Hebert' as Makoto *'Jamie Marchi' as Mokoto *'Kasey Buckley' as Mio *'Sarah Hussey' as Young Ritsu *'Joshua Huber' as Young Hatsuharu *'Elise Baughman' as Momiji's Mother & Rika *'E. Bailey' as Momiji's Father & Kyo's Father *'Laurie Steele' as Kisa's Teacher *'Avery Rice Williams' as Young Kyo *'Heaven Tubbs' as Young Kazuma *'Brad Jackson' as Mokoto's Mother, Kazuma's Grandfather & Evilman (Ep. 21) *'Wendy Powell' as Kyo's Mother Trivia *This version of the anime series had show short previews of the next episode. *The kanji on the wall in the main room changes every time and it has no significant meaning eg. one of the symbols means "foot/leg". *Winner of the "Best Theme Song Award" at the 7th Animation Kobe (2002) for Ritsuko Okazaki's "For Fruits Basket". *Director Akitaro Daichi, and original author Natsuki Takaya clashed quite often during production of the series. Takaya reportedly wanted a big name actor casted for the lead role, something Daichi usually does not like doing. Takaya also expressed issues with the animation director and character designer. *Tohru's English voice actress, Laura Bailey, wanted to sing the opening song, "For Fruits Basket". However that song went to Kagura's English voice actress, Meredith McCoy, and Laura ended up singing the ending song "Small Prayer" instead. *Christopher Sabat originally tried out for the role of Sohma Hatori, but was convinced by Justin Cook to try out for the role of Sohma Ayame. *Jamie Marchi's first anime role that launched her voice acting career. *It was announced in 2018 that this anime will be revived with a reboot of the original Fruits Basket character instead of the series spin off manga. *This anime along with Trigun, Persona 4, Digimon Adventure Tri and Samurai Deeper Kyo only have 26 episodes. Fans considered this version of Fruits Basket as incomplete. *As of now in 2018, this Anime will be forbidden to watch on YouTube because Funimation the company that owns the Anime in English has blocked anyone on YouTube from uploading full 26 episodes on their own YouTube account without the company's permission. Therefore this Anime will be blocked if you try to watch an episode in Japanese or in English. Other animes that share this issue on YouTube are Trigun, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, the Dragon Ball franchise, Code Geass, Eureka Seven, Wolf's Rain, Mars Daybreak, Digimon Adventure 02, Claymore, Deadman Wonderland, Yu Yu Hakusho, Soul Eater and Sengoku Basara. Therefore you would have to either buy all these anime on DVD, or watch all these anime on the Funimation website instead of YouTube. *17 English voice actors/actresses of this anime would reunite for the 2019 remake. al information on the Fruits Basket (Anime) came from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruits_Basket Category:TV SHOWS